


殺神、撒旦、教父

by 70doge



Category: John Wick (Movies), The Devil's Advocate (1997), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: ABO, Crossover, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70doge/pseuds/70doge
Summary: 從大陸飯店頂樓墜落並被包厘幫之王撿回去的哨兵John Wick於深夜中遇見來自異世界的撒旦，撒旦交付給他一個任務：協助出了差錯投生為Omega的Michael Corleone繼承家族，便讓John Wick回到Helen生病之前的時光......
Relationships: John Wick / Michael Corleone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	殺神、撒旦、教父

01.  
「Jardani Jovonovich.」Helen輕柔的嗓音呼喚著她從未說過的名字「我的哨兵，你想念我嗎？」  
John Wick陡然從包厘幫的碎布沙發上驚醒，Dog發出幼犬般的咿嗚聲，趕緊從另一張沙發跳下來跑到他身邊，把牠的大腦袋枕在心愛的人類膝上。  
他身上的傷與血污被包厘幫的人處理過，而有賴哨兵的強健回復力，他這段期間受的傷已經被治癒了至少七成。  
John Wick卻依然感到暈眩與焦躁，他的精神太久沒有被疏導了，這對一個強大卻依舊普通的哨兵來說可以是致命的威脅。  
「哈，所以你真的不是黑暗哨兵？」熊一般的陰影籠罩了John棲身的沙發，那渾身上下都掛著猙獰傷疤的包厘之王拿著一瓶橘子氣泡水靠近，普通人的身份讓那些傷對他的行動造成了嚴重的阻礙「我以為當世最強的殺手怎麼樣也不該是個普通的、需要嚮導的哨兵才對。」  
「我就是個普通哨兵。」John Wick緩慢地一字字說道。  
「喔，這可難怪所有的殺手都對你充滿興趣。」包厘之王哈哈大笑，卻因此牽動了傷口而嘶嘶地倒抽著涼氣、一屁股坐到旁邊沙發裡「這樣一個能力綻放的好時代，大陸飯店每天進出的殺手有多少都是黑暗哨兵，可就沒有一個人能幹掉你。」  
John沒有反應，這樣的對話充斥於他至今為止的人生，所有人都覺得像他這樣的哨兵居然有弱點存在是一件極為可笑的事。  
Helen，他的弱點，他的嚮導，他的信仰。  
在他摯愛的嚮導死後，那有著和妻子的精神嚮導一樣外貌的米格魯Daisy成了他唯一的精神寄託，而在牠也死了之後……  
「你不會因為壓力太大而掉入井裡吧？」包厘之王對他的沉默有些不安「在向高層復仇之前，我可不希望失去你這個同伴。」  
「我很好。」John堅定地說。  
不，其實他一點也不好，他的精神嚮導自從Helen過世以後就再也不能顯形，那條兇猛的比特犬與現在他飼養的、寵物般的Dog截然相反，那曾經是他最強悍的同伴。  
「好就好。」包厘之王擺擺手「我的包厘幫裡還是有幾個嚮導存在的，我可以找一個來幫你疏導。」  
「不用，他們承受不住我的精神力。」  
「哈，是你，偉大的John Wick不信任陌生嚮導吧？國王可知道你原先連結的嚮導只是位近乎於普通人的E級嚮導。我的手下再怎麼說也有個C級。」包厘之王搖著頭嘖嘖出聲「行吧，你自己能恢復就好，或許你能隱密地走進紐約市的黑暗給自己找到一個信得過的嚮導來替你緊急處理。」  
John哼笑了一聲，他目前唯一能信任的嚮導遠在卡薩布蘭加，而且Sofia絕對不會冒著惹怒高層的風險替他疏導。  
John突然想到Sofia的那兩條比利時馬利諾犬，經過他們在摩洛哥開的那場殺戒之後，“不要惹愛狗的殺手”或許會成為殺手世界不成文的規定？  
「你要去哪裡？」  
「走走。」John走入黑暗，紐約從來不缺供人祕密潛行的隱藏道路。

02.  
John Wick出身街頭，白俄羅斯血統讓他被Ruska Roma收留，前幾日回到組織看見的摔跤少年正是他少年時期的縮影。  
成為殺手恐怕不是Ruska Roma女領導人對他的期望，一個同族的孤兒哨兵能為組織提供的益處絕對大於一個自由殺手。雖說身為一個實際上並不能很好掌握俄語的白俄羅斯混血……John Wick對他這個英文姓名的認同感確實更高，或許這也是美國人的天性？  
「Jardani Jovonovich, the Baba Yaga.」  
完全陌生的男性嗓音從黑暗的街頭響起，John從腰側掏出包厘幫提供給他的一把格洛克17對準聲音來源處，對方沒有第一時間朝他開槍並不代表沒有惡意。  
「別這麼緊張，我是真的沒有惡意。」暗影中走出的男子穿著一身律師般嚴謹且無趣的黑西裝，他的年紀很難說是青年還是中年，但是他那無法隱藏的狡詐氣質卻讓John想起了Winston。  
「你也沒說錯，一個事業有成、充滿算計的成熟男人，經常會有著相似的外表。」男子微笑著說「John Milton，很高興認識你。」  
「失樂園？」John Wick撇了一下嘴角，他無法感知眼前的“生物”是什麼，至少不是普通人、不是哨兵、也不是嚮導，即便是最高級別的嚮導也不可能在沒有建立精神侵入的情況下讀取他人的內心。  
「啊，不是的，那位John Milton算是我的一位……代言人。他詩寫得不錯，相當不錯。」自稱John Milton的男子手在空中隨意地一揮「你說得沒錯，最高級別的嚮導也有很多做不到的事：比方像這樣替人疏導。」  
John Wick在對方揮手的瞬間感到一股令他靈魂震動的顫慄，那是羽毛掃過咽喉般的麻癢，是秋季的涼風拂過面頰帶起的些許寒意。身為哨兵，John Wick太瞭解這是什麼感受：哨兵在被嚮導梳理精神的時候，才會產生這樣如同被看穿骨骼與內臟的滲透感。  
在認識Helen之前，John Wick曾被Ruska Roma、大陸飯店乃至他的僱傭者提供的嚮導疏導過精神，殺手的警戒本能讓那些疏導總無法深層清理他意識中的暗傷。直到他遇上了Helen，這位以普通人身份成長的嚮導一步步在他的引導下走入哨兵的精神圖景，在他的完全信任之中，把他經年累月疊加起來的緊繃都緩解、移除。  
那是John Wick一生中精神最舒緩的日子。  
而此刻，眼前那名男子只是一揮手，就讓某種難以言喻的能量席捲了他的軀體與精神，硬生生把他的精神徹底清掃了一遍。  
犬類的低吼聲出現，John Wick消失多時的精神嚮導——能量構成的比特犬，重新顯形站在他身邊，戒備地對著John Milton狺狺而吠。  
「感覺如何？」John Milton微笑著問。  
「像是洗牙。」John Wick不打算給對方一個正向的回答。  
「洗牙？哈！真是新穎又精闢的答案。」John Milton哈哈大笑「我對這個世界的能量運作還不是很熟練，這算是不錯的結果了。」  
John Wick冷冷的看著對方，眼前男子的真實身份在他自己不斷的暗示下呼之欲出：「撒旦。」  
「是我，地獄之王。」撒旦依舊露齒而笑「Dear Johnathon，你有沒有興趣和我合作？我可以把你的Helen還給你。」  
「她不屬於地獄。」  
「是的，沒錯，她不屬於地獄，事實上也不屬於天堂。這個世界相當奇妙，你們有自己的精神世界，卻沒有相應的神靈，就連我都是依仗著與你的聯繫才突破了世界的隔閡來到這裡。」撒旦伸手在空無一物的前方一抹，一桌兩椅、兩杯熱騰騰的咖啡就這樣出現「在另一個世界，你是我的兒子，你的名字叫做Kevin Lomax。」  
「那是他和你的故事，與我無關。」  
「Kevin Lomax，John Wick，Jardani Jovonovich，甚至是John Constantine……嗯？你和John這個名字似乎比較有緣？」撒旦自己坐下，端起咖啡品嘗「不管怎麼樣，你們擁有同一個靈魂。」  
John Wick也在對面的那張椅子坐下，他把槍平放在桌上，準備隨時對面前的超自然生物開槍——即使沒有效果也無妨，他就是挺不爽這個人。  
「你這暴躁程度和Kevin真是如出一轍。」撒旦咕囔「我的靈魂……別用那種諷刺的眼神看我，我也有靈魂。總之，我的靈魂在不同世界中也不一定是撒旦，甚至作為惡棍與好人的機率還是一半一半。其中一個世界出了大差錯，那本來只是一個普通人的世界，而我作為黑幫首領的三子，原先應該在兄長過世後繼承幫派……」  
John Wick看著撒旦疲憊地單手扶額，這畫面有些荒謬，他也不打算主動提問。  
「唉，我也沒什麼好隱瞞，在產生異變的平行世界裡，人們多了幾種性別屬性：Alpha、Beta、Omega。那個我變成了無論如何也不可能繼承家業的Omega，那讓一切都無法進行下去。」撒旦的神情十分詭異「就像你的世界，你可能很難想像，現在的“你”是一個平行時空裡面的存在，在真正的主體時空中並沒有哨兵、嚮導這些體質，你只是個普通人。喔，除此之外一切都相同，你還是被Winston開了數槍並從大陸飯店頂樓跳下來。」  
John Wick的冷淡似乎打擊到撒旦，他沉下臉，惡狠狠地說道：「我需要你幫那個世界的我清掃掉一切阻擋他成為教父的人，作為交換，我可以讓這個世界的時間倒流，讓你回到你初識Helen的時候，如果從那時候就開始治療，她的病以這個世界的醫療水平還是很有機會治癒。」  
如果撒旦許下諾言讓Helen復生或是讓Helen的病消失無蹤，John Wick很肯定那會是個騙局；但是時間倒流到Helen還沒發病之前？  
「我的目標是哪些人？」John Wick收起槍，起身準備出行「我如何確認你會履行承諾？」  
撒旦臉上堆滿了笑容，他手上浮現John Wick熟悉的圓形標記，他打開那圓盤，讓邊緣尖刺劃破他的手指，並將血指印按在了其中一方。  
「只要你一直待在Michael身邊，目標自然就會出現。」撒旦把標記交給他「等你完成任務，我就會讓這個世界的時間倒流到你美好時光開始的時刻。」  
John Wick收下標記，他突然感覺有些失重，而周圍的景物也逐漸模糊。  
「最後有個問題想問你。」撒旦的聲音聽起來有些遠「John，第一個喊你Baba Yaga的人究竟對俄羅斯文化有多麼不了解？你應該曉得那是斯拉夫民族傳說中一個乘坐木臼飛行的老巫婆對吧？」  
John˙Old Witch˙Wick，他也很想知道究竟是哪個俄文比他還糟糕的俄裔美國人把惡靈Boogeyman直譯成了Baba Yaga。

在John Wick憑空消失後，這個世界的時間陷入停滯，雨滴掛在空中、抬腿撒尿的狗永遠和金黃色的拋物線凝固在一起、執行任務中的殺手們和他們的目標都陷入生與死的薛丁格時空。  
撒旦悠閒地喝著咖啡，而在John Wick原先坐著的位子上，隨著煙霧出現另一個穿著純白西裝的中年男子。  
「哈，擁有Omega身份的撒旦，你混得真不行。」白西裝男子猙獰大笑「弄丟你的Kevin之後，你已經不能再得到他的靈魂了吧？我可還有Constantine呢！」  
「在這個世界當廢物黑道老大的撒旦，好像也不是混得很好。」John Milton同樣取笑對方「況且Kevin是我的兒子，你生的玩意好像糟糕許多？瑪門？那個連人型都沒有的醜東西？」  
白西裝Lucifer大吼一聲，那愚蠢的子嗣是他最後悔的造物，而這個世界畏畏縮縮的黑道Abram Tarasov更讓他把臉都丟盡了！  
「別以為你能透過這個契約獲得John Wick的靈魂，我和這個世界的連結遠比你深！他的靈魂終究會和John Constantine一樣成為我地獄裡的收藏！」Lucifer怒吼之後再度消失，紐約市某個角落死了一票手下的俄國黑道短暫在停滯的時空裡動了一下。  
John Milton給自己續了一杯咖啡，他眼裡有著對另一世界撒旦的鄙夷：「靈魂、靈魂，我要的從來不是那無趣的擺設。只有掌握世界才是永恆的樂趣。」

TBC.


End file.
